


Take Me

by suzukaze (harimenui)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Light Femdom, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harimenui/pseuds/suzukaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kamui and Kaze try something new in the bedroom. </p>
<p>(Prompt fill.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for fe-kink-meme! 
> 
> here's the prompt: F!kamui/Kaze, kamui being Dom for the first time and Kaze nervously enjoying the attention. Choking and orgasm denial is a plus. Fluff afterwards is also nice.
> 
> yay i'm so glad to write something for my name's sake on here. i hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> (also i accidentally wrote corrin instead of kamui 1000 times while writing this because that's the name i usually go with but for the prompt's sake i wanted to use kamui)

Kaze had never been good at saying no to Kamui. She was his perfect princess, and whatever she asked for, she usually got. Luckily for him, Kamui wasn't the demanding type. At this moment, however, he was speechless. 

“Kaze?” Kamui said, sounding a little nervous. Her hand was resting on his thigh, her fingers slowly tracing circles on it. 

“Y-yes, dear?” He said, looking at her eager face. She had just asked him something he never expected to come out of her mouth. Their sex life was great. Amazing, even. But it was still something fairly new to both of them, and they hadn't tried experimenting much yet. Out of the blue, Kamui had asked if she could dominate him. 

“If you don't want to do this, it's okay. But... I really would like to dominate you.” She said. Kaze blushed at her words, surprised by her boldness. He had nothing to lose by saying yes.

“I'd like that very much.” He said, placing a kiss on her cheek. He felt her face grow warm and heard her giggle. “But since this is new for both of us, let's set up some rules.”

“That's just what I was thinking.” Kamui said, nodding. “Let's see. If you need me to stop... say peach. If you want me to slow down, tap my leg twice.”

“Understood.” Kaze said, nodding back. Before he could say another word, Kamui leaned towards him and pulled him into a kiss. She pushed into him, deepening the kiss, her hands pressed against his chest. She gently bit at his bottom lip, sending a shudder through his body. Her tongue found its way into his mouth soon after as she maneuvered him onto the bed.

She pushed him onto the bed with a little more force than he expected, her legs quickly wrapping around him as she straddled him. She leaned down and put her mouth to his neck, her lips barely resting upon it. 

“Are you going to be good for me, Kaze?” She said, her voice low. Her lips were brushing against his neck, sending a warm feeling to his groin already. “Now, you're not going to move until I say you can. No touching me, either.”

Kaze moaned as Kamui started to move her hand down his body slowly, her fingers tracing every angle and curve. She sat up to take his shirt and scarf off, seeming to relish the site of his top half fully exposed. He almost felt a little anxious as Kamui gazed at him, a smirk on her face. He still felt pangs of shyness in the bedroom, especially when he was the one receiving all the attention. 

“I'm so lucky to see you like this. I'm sure the ladies in the market would love to have you like this, completely exposed and vulnerable.” Kaze's face flushed at her words and Kamui giggled. She leaned back down to his neck and started to nip at it gently. Her nips turned into sucks, red marks starting to form on his neck as she moved around it.

“K-kamui...” He moaned as she left a particularly deep mark. He knew that one would last a few days, and he thanked the gods he had his scarf to cover it. He heard a pop as she lifted her mouth from his skin, her breath suddenly on his ear.

“You'll be calling me princess from now on.” She whispered, her words sending a shiver through his body. He nodded and Kamui smiled at him. “It's time to remove the rest of your clothes.” 

He huffed at her words, considering she was still fully dressed. She moved down to take the rest of his clothing off, tossing his pants and smallclothes to the side as soon as she removed them. He was already hard, feeling a bit embarrassed as Kamui gazed at his cock. The first time they had slept together she had been nervous about its size, but had quickly come to love it. 

“My, my. Looks like someone is enjoying this already. I guess you've earned a reward.” Kamui said, standing up from the bed. She had turned away from him, slowly taking her pajama shirt and pants off. As they slipped to the floor, Kaze noticed she was wearing a black set trimmed with lace that he hadn't seen before. “Like what you see?”

“Yes, princess. You look amazing. Could I see the front?” Kaze said, drinking in the site in front of him. Her pale legs contrasted well with the black of the lingerie. He supposed Kamui could pull of anything, though. Kamui turned back around, quickly making her way back on top of him. His breath hitched in his throat as her breasts dangled above him, her nipples barely visible through the lace of the bra. Her body moved above him, making him painfully aware of how hard he was as her lower body brushed against his cock. She smirked, clearly noticing the effect she had on him.

“Could I try something?” Kamui asked. He nodded, wondering what she had in mind. “Please let me know if it's too much.”

With his consent, she moved her hands up until they were on both sides of his neck. She applied a gentle pressure with her hands, but it seemed to him like she was hesitating.

“Princess, please do what you want with me.” 

Kamui's hands pressed down at his words, the pressure on his neck a strange but pleasing sensation. He gasped as her hips suddenly pressed down on him, his cock pressed against her panties. He could feel how wet she was, and had to stop himself from pushing her panties aside right then and there. She increased the pressure on his neck again, eliciting a load moan from him.

“Gods, you look so good like this Kaze. I'm so glad you're all mine.” Kamui said, rubbing herself against him again. He pressed into her, unable to control himself, wanting desperately to feel more friction. Every little movement felt amplified as her hands pressed down harder, he wanted so badly to bend her over and fuck her senseless. 

“You've been so good for me. I think it's time for a present.” She said, moving down to his lower half. “Remember, no touching.”

She moved down to his thighs, her lips tracing slow kisses up and down, her mouth coming dangerously close to his cock. Her hand reached out to touch him, one finger running up his shaft lightly. He shivered at her touch. Kamui moved her mouth near his cock, her breath hot on its side. He moaned, the lightest touch sending his head spinning.

He inhaled sharply when her lips finally met his cock, slick with precum. Her tongue teased his head while her fingers brushed against the shaft, slow and deliberately light. He struggled to keep his hands to his side, so desperately wanting to reach out and touch her. She removed her fingers and her mouth quickly replaced them, her tongue lightly roaming around him. Kaze gasped as she licked the underside of his head, his most sensitive area. His hips bucked involuntarily and Kamui pulled up, gazing at him with a mischievous look in her eye. 

“Did you like that, Kaze? What do you want your princess to do?” Her hand had moved back to his cock, stroking it lazily. 

“I want you to...” Kaze could hardly get the words out. He could feel his face flushing. “Please... put my cock in your mouth, princess.”

“Ah, good boy.” Kamui said, increasing the pressure on her hand. “You get your treat, then.”

She removed her hand once more and moved her mouth back down, finally taking the head of his cock in her mouth. Kaze moaned loudly, finally feeling some relief. She took her time, exploring his length slowly with her mouth. Her tongue worked the sides, a low moan she let out sending a shiver through him. Her mouth finally moved to take his whole length as he cried out and gripped the sheets, bucking his hips again. 

Kamui moved to put her hand on his cock, working him with her mouth and hand. He couldn't believe how divine her mouth felt after being teased for so long. With the pace she was going at, he wouldn't last for much longer. His hips bucked again as he got closer to his climax, his hands gripping the bedsheets even tighter. 

“Please don't stop!” Kaze cried out, feeling like he was almost about to burst. Kamui suddenly pulled away, leaving Kaze confused. 

“Did you really think I was going to let you cum?” She said, her eyes burning into him. He stuttered, his mind still reeling from the way her mouth had just worked him. His cock was painfully swollen, precum leaking from the top. Kamui reached down with her finger to clean it off, slowly licking her finger as she continued to stare into him. 

“I'm sorry, princess.” He said, hoping she would move her mouth back down. Instead she climbed on top of him, her hips hovering above his aching cock. He wanted to plunge into her and be the one to make her beg. She moved her panties to one side and moved against him, his cock making lewd noises as it slid against her wetness. It was almost unbearable. 

Kamui was grinding on top of him agonizingly slow. Every time she brushed up against his cock he wanted to push up into her, desperate for more friction. Without another thought, he grabbed her hips and guided his cock in before she could protest, her panties still pushed to the side. He let out a moan, feeling her tight walls clamp around him. She groaned in response, unable to help it.

“Hmm, I don't recall saying you could fuck me. But I'll let it slide this time. After all, I can't deny such a handsome man.” Kamui purred, her nails digging into his chest.

“A-ah, thank you princess, I-” Kaze wanted to say more, but Kamui's sudden increase in pace as she bounced on top of him left him breathless. He underestimated how close he would still be to the edge after her tease minutes ago. The flushed look on her face and the way her breasts moved in the lace bra were too much for him. 

“I think I'm going to cum, Kamui!” He moaned, his words almost incoherent. He felt the pressure building inside him when suddenly she pulled away, leaving his cock exposed. Kaze groaned loudly in frustration. “Princess...”

“That's what you get for being bad.” Kamui said, trailing one finger along his shaft. “You'll cum when I say you can. I think it's time for a lesson.” 

She reached behind him to grab his discarded scarf, now unraveled fully. “Is it okay if I tie you up? Sorry to stop... I just want to make sure.” Kamui said, the scarf tangled in her hands. Kaze nodded at her, his groin feeling hot again. She moved to tie his hands behind his back, carefully checking to make sure the knot wasn't too tight. 

“Now, where were we?” Kamui said, quickly falling back into character. Her hand found his cock again as she squeezed it lightly, seeming pleased when it twitched in her hand. “You can get what you want if you tell me. I want to hear your sweet voice tell me dirty things.”

Kaze felt himself blush even harder at her words, already feeling even more exposed with his hands tied. She squeezed him gently again, his cock twitching at her movement and a whimper falling from his mouth. She pulled her hand away and moved to unhook her bra, finally letting her breasts fall free. 

“Does this make it any easier?” Kamui said, her hand already back to lightly squeezing his cock.

“P-princess, you look so good. Please...” He said, his voice hoarse. “I want you to ride me. Please.”

“What was that?” Kamui said, giggling as she watched him turn a deeper shade of red. She really was torturing him.

“Please fuck me, princess! Please! I want you to make me cum. Please!” Kaze blurted out, the words tumbling out of his mouth faster than he had expected. Kamui smiled at him and climbed back on top, her entrance teasing him again.

“You've been so good for me, Kaze. So obedient.” Kamui said as she slowly lowered herself onto him. Kaze was shaking from pleasure, finally feeling relief as he entered her. She placed her hands on his chest, using him for leverage as she began to ride him again. Kaze felt like he might explode. His hands writhed helplessly in their constraints as the pressure in him began to build again. 

“P-princess!” He said, almost unable to get the words out. “P-please...”

“Look at me, Kaze.” Kamui said between moans, her hands gripping onto his chest tightly. “I want you to cum for me now.”

Kamui's words sent his head spinning, a loud cry escaping his lips as he felt himself finally let go as he spilled into her, his legs shaking so badly that he couldn't stop them. His head felt light, almost like he might pass out. Kamui continued to ride him, her pace slowing as she reached to touch herself while he watched, quickly reaching her orgasm as well. Kamui moved to untie him, flopping down beside him as soon as his hands were free.

Their bodies were both glistening with sweat as they lay together, Kamui's head resting on his chest. Kaze sighed deeply, his whole body still shaking from pleasure.

“Well... what did you think?” Kamui said, suddenly burying her head into his armpit, unable to look at him.

“Oh, shy now, are we?” Kaze said, chuckling at her. “I think you did an excellent job, dear.”  
“R-really? It wasn't too much?” Kamui poked her head back up, her hand moving to lace her fingers with his. “I wasn't sure if you'd like it...”

“Kamui, do you see me right now? I loved it. But promise me something?” He said, squeezing her hand. “I want to be in control next time.” 

He heard Kamui giggle and felt her nod against his body, apparently embarrassed again as she snuggled into him. “Kaze... I love you. Thank you.”

“I love you too, Kamui.” He said, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> psa: please don't actually use scarves or silk to tie anyone up because they can actually make knots harder to remove and are more dangerous


End file.
